ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Thor2000
Welcome! Hi Thor2000 -- we are excited to have Our Gang Wikia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Our Gang Wikia Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Questions Hi there! I fixed the image on the main page, hopefully that's what you were looking for. To change the logo for the site, go to File:Wiki.png and click the link where it says 'Upload a new version of this file'. Then, you can upload a new picture over the old one. Keep in mind, the best dimensions for the image is 216 pixels by 155 pixels. If the picture you upload is bigger than that, you won't see the whole thing in the corner. If you don't see it right away after uploading, refresh your cache: * Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. * Firefox: hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. * Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences * Konqueror and Safari users can just click the Reload button. * Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) * Didn't work. What does this mean: "The file is corrupt or has an incorrect extension. Please check the file and upload again." Thor2000 15:02, 15 July 2009 (UTC) * Did Dorothy Morrison appear in The First Seven Years( Contact me on my talk page)? 23:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC)75.65.82.42 18:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) * I have two shorts Hal Roach might have appeared in: No Noise and Dogs of War! 11:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) * Good Morning, I was thinking about uploading shorts to the pages pertaining to them for people who have never heard/ seen these shorts. Is there a way to upload them instead of having to go to a website to get them? Thanks in advance. 16:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Yorky97 11:34, October 14, 2012(UTC) * I don't understand what you want to add - I think we've got descritptions of all the shorts Thor2000 (talk) 16:08, October 15, 2012 (UTC) * Good evening, I have a suggestion to make. Do you think we could add a gallery of pictures to the shorts, or would this just be irrelevant? Yorky97 (talk) 02:07, October 23, 2012 (UTC) * Too many images to the shorts page would make them too large and crowded and make them take too long to load. I prefer to link each shorts page to a separate companion gallery page where their images could be neatly displayed, but I'm not sure how to link them. 17:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) * Do you think it would be appropriate to make a Mischief Makers page? Yorky97 (talk) 00:31, November 20, 2012 (UTC) * I'm not sure what that is; I'm pretty sure all the shorts have been done for some time. If i knew what it was, I could tell you.? Thor2000 (talk) 16:46, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Good Source I think this site ought to help with adding some more information: www.theluckycorner.com Best wishes Mtw12055 02:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the alignment of that Official Officers picture. Is this something I should learn how to do? A question, and I hope this is the right place for it. Why do some of the actors and actresses have "actor" or "actress" after their names? For example, in the character list it says "Jean Darling (actress)" and "Mary Ann Jackson," just to take two characters from the same time period. I think those "actor"s and "actresses"s are distracting and should be removed, but in any case the treatment should be consistent. PS - if your father is Barnabas, shouldn't you have an Aunt Sarah? Rjh 01:33, March 20, 2010 (UTC)RJH List of films by actor, consistency in names I figured it would be easy to insert Matthew Beard's list as he played in 36 consecutvie shorts (plus The Stolen Jools which you seem to count), and then I noticed the lists for some other characters were alphabetized. Is that how you want them? That will be quite a job for Farina, Spanky, and Buckwheat. Also, there is some inconsistency in names, like Billie Thomas, William Thomas, William Thomas, Jr., etc. Should those eventually all be made consistent, to however the actor's name appears in the official list? Rjh 02:34, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Film lists by actors I didn't write out all the films and links; I just swept over the films Stymie was in from the master list, and backspaced over some years to get the titles to line up right. Otherwise it would be too much work. I won't alphabetize any of those lists. I'll put in character names in past and future images. I also fixed the caption for No Noise, that wrongly included Andy Samuel and left out Farina and Joe. Fast Company is not a lost film; I have that on a DVD. I'm not crazy about assigning last names to characters who were never given any. There wasn't a whole lot of continuity among the early shorts, with actors being brothers in some films but not others. One thing that was constant was Ernie and Farina were brothers (well, except for a few references to Farina as a girl the first couple years, but still siblings), and consequently should have the same last name. Referring to one character as Morrison and the other Hawkins doesn't seem right to me. It is more appropriate when there are multiple occurrences of a name like Jackie. I see there is an option to insert a video. It would be great if films could actually be viewed here, but I bet that would run afoul of copyright laws. Also, if you have a cousin Jamison, then you ought to have another cousin Nora. :) Rjh 03:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks You're welcome. My schedule is very erratic, so I might not contribute too much in the next several weeks. I'm getting the lists of shorts by actor from Maltin and Bann, and don't know about errors in that. I don't plan to touch the characters bios, as there are too many kids being orphans in some films and not others, and whatnot. I may edit a film's description after watching it. For example, Jay R. Smith's nickname was spelled "Spec" in a title card, so that's why I wrote it like that. I also try to maximize the number of recognizable characters in a film when I get a screenshot. I'd like to see a still from each short, and believe some exist for the missing films. I'll watch out for more quotes. I hope I'm getting better at placing the pictures so the pages don't get so messed up. Is there a limit of one picture per page? And thanks for the Dark Shadows site. Another thing of interest is determing all the locations Laura appears in a family tree. Rjh 04:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Pics I go by what I've seen on other sites by using only one pic a page; I only used two per one profile once on Washee Ironee because I already had the second picture scanned and I wanted to go ahead and use it than erase it. If you haven't noticed, I've tried to stick solely on pics directly from the shorts than behind-the-scenes shots or promos pics. I also try to write the bios for the characters from a concievable "real world perspective" than just a description of the character. If you look around what I've done, I've separated characters from actors and Rascals world from the real world. Laura appears three times in the Collins family tree married to Jeremiah, Edward and Roger. I done the family tree so many times I've got it memorized. Thor2000 16:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Stymie's last appearance Mush and Milk (#123) was released May 27, 1933. Stymie's last film was Teacher's Beau (#136), released on April 27, 1935, thirteen shorts and two years later. (Not counting Reunion in Rhythm.) My source is this wiki, but Maltin and Bann say the same. Rjh 04:13, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Own Back Yard For "Your Own Back Yard", the statement that no complete prints of the film exist is wrong. That's why I deleted it. I have the whole film and so do some other people.ThatOldGangofMine 16:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) * It may have been missing at one time, but if you have it, it may have been rediscovered. Thor2000 14:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) **Don't forget, Leonard Maltin's book was last updated in the early 1990's. A lot of information is inaccurate in there now. All the Pathe films exist in some form or other. There are only 6 "lost" Our Gang films and they're all MGM silents. ThatOldGangofMine 16:09, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *** I'm full aware of that. I just don't like info being deleted; it can be updated, but I don't like it deleted. If you can confirm which shorts are still missing in the "comments" section of each shorts page, that would be appropriate, but don't delete info even if it's no longer accurate, just make it accurate. Thor2000 17:41, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *Fair enough. I'll keep that in mind if I do any future edits. ThatOldGangofMine 14:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tags I found a few more in the "Under Five Shorts" category. I was aware of it and had put a few more in there previously. I suppose that "Over Five Shorts" should be "Five or More Shorts" or "Five+ Shorts," but that looks like too much trouble for the effort. I plan to move everything in the "Locations" category to the "Our Gang Locations" category so they're all in one place. I didn't want to do all at once since that might be too many for you to check conveniently like that other time.Rjh 04:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * I've been doing the same thing converting the "Locations" category to the "Our Gang Locations" category but only a few at a time when I can catch it. There's a few other tags I've been editing, but I can't recall what they are right now. Thor2000 14:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) * The other problem I noticed is that many of the adult characters appear in the category "Our Gang Characters," while there is a separate category "Our Gang Adults." I think all the adult characters should be moved into the latter. I can do this if you approve. Rjh 04:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) * I've been debating that myself. Technically, everyone who is fictional should be under "Our Gang Characters" with the Rascals separated by status as "Regular," "Semi Regular" and "One Timer" and the adults under their own fourth tag, "Our Gang Adults." For some of the new character bios I'm developing now, I'm using "Our Gang Characters" to separate from the actors and sub-dividing as "Regular," "Semi Regular" "One Timer" and "Adult." Does that make sense? Thor2000 16:15, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure, that makes sense. There will be duplication, but that isn't necessarily bad. I can see how you'd want every character in the Our Gang Universe on one page, and also dividing them into the four categories you said. I made a couple changes along those lines, and can eventually contribute to make sure everyone is in the universal and one specific page. Rjh 02:42, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Deletion I found the instructions for deleting a page. They're at http://ourgang.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Delete . Of course only an admin can delete pages. The pages I think should be deleted are at http://ourgang.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion . I gave reasons for each; there are some duplicates, and you can check that nothing links to them. Good luck in deleting them, and that Harpo Marx page. Rjh 05:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) * I got them all deleted. The problem I had the other day was that no matter I how often I clicked the EDIT icon, I couldn't get anything to pop up, but it seems to be working now. Thor2000 17:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Pages The pages I think should have high priority are those from "Our Gang Roll Call" that don't have bios yet. I've been kind of hoping you'd take care of Dick and Elmo Billings since there was recent confusion about the characters they played. After those I would try next for the "Wanted Pages." I'll continue to provide screenshots wherever it is reasonable. Rjh 08:42, January 19, 2011 (UTC) * Another thing you can cover for me is the movie credits for some of the Rascals, especially the ones who had bios in the Maltin and Bann book. I credited their movie listings from the material in the book and hence, I'm missing dates and they're not in the right sequence. I'm not saying list their entire movie credits (in longer lists I only picked a few notable titles), but several of their non-Our Gang appearances are missing years and the sequences might be off. As far as listing famous co-stars with those movies, that's optional. If they starred with another former Rascal, definitely; but if they starred with another iconic actor, that's what I tried to include. I'll try to include those Rascals you mentioned. Thor2000 16:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Eliminating "(role)" in page names I moved the Bobby Mallon (role) and Buudy MacDonald (role) pages since you didn't. I wanted to do the same for Jannie Hoskins (role), but couldn't since "Mango" is already a page name, which just redirects to "Jannie Hoskins (role)". How can that be fixed? Delete the current "Mango" page, and then redirect? There already is a "Jannie Hoskins" page (with no "actress" attached) so it really makes sense to move the "(role)" page. Also can you delete the redirect pages about the Order of Woodchucks that are no longer used? Nothing links to them; I checked. However, when typing in "Ancient", those redirect pages show up in the search box instead of the accurate name. They are in the "Candidates for deletion" category. Do we have to keep that Beginner's Luck "review" here? The tone and language do not fit in with the rest of the site, and it is filled with unsubstantiated claims, like those about Stan Laurel. An error is claiming this was Stymie's last film, which it wasn't; his last film was Teacher's Beau. That "review" is better suited for the Internet Movie Database. Rjh 05:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) * I'm all out for eliminating as many of the (role) links as possible, but as I've found in the past, sometimes you just can't short-cut it and you have to do it individually. Let me know which ones you mean and I'll delete them. My first instinct was to delete it, but "someone" put a lot of effort in it and that's why I moved it, and you're right, it does not fit the site. Maybe it be moved to comments? Let me mull over it a bit. Thor2000 17:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC)Btu *Maybe the appropriate place for the review is this user's blog page. But not having an account makes this difficult. Someone who went to that much trouble to express his views could have gone to the small amount of trouble of setting up a proflie. The (role) link I had in mind was just "Jannie Hoskins (role)" for now, wanting to change it to "Mango", which is currently impossible because Mango is already a page name, that redirects to Jannie Hoskins (role). There will probably be more later. You got one of the redirects that should have been deleted. Other items I think should be deleted are all at http://ourgang.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion . There are also some duplicate photos there that I either made better or corrected the file names. The idea was to get rid of a little unnecessary clutter. Rjh 04:25, March 4, 2011 (UTC) More files It appears that among the wanted pages, I have pictures for Dr. Parkson and Stephens Grocery (which would be combined with Mr. Stephens). I have lots more for possible future pages. WHN Radio (1-2-3-Go!, I think) Barkus from Fire Fighters Detective Jinks and Tales of Sherlock Holmes from The Mysterious Mystery Landlard Wilson, Oogie Boogie, Mademoiselle Darla, Shortest Man, Tallest Man, Head Without Body, Sime And Neez Twins from Clown Princes Star Brand Flour (Rainy Days?) No. 8 Ambulance (Washee Ironee) KWZ Radio Jefferson Culpepper and Emancipation Hall from Lodge Night Famous Murders from Alfalfa's Aunt Charlie the Sound Engineer from Mike Fright (how is it determined which adults get pages?) Motor Avenue Business Frontage from Olympic Games 3rd Ward Athletic Club from Boxing Gloves (need a Little Rascals Boxing page) Bradley Times (Mama's Little Pirate) Bessie and Darla 4th from Three Men in a Tub Newmark's Pepper How To Become a Junior Detective Ghost Stories from Shivering Spooks This is just from taking screenshots of possibly interesting things. I still feel the wanted pages should be made first, or moved off the wanted pages list. It seems arbitrary who or what gets on the list of wanted pages. Rjh 07:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) * A lot of these, okay, practically all of them, seem to be from shorts I don't have. I've been writing some entries just from brief lines in the LuckyCorner site, but I'll see which of these I can cover. Thor2000 16:27, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ** I'll be posting many of these in the next few days, but I need the shorts for Dr Parkinson, Stephens Grocery, Star Brand Flour, KWZ Radio and Newark's Pepper identified. Barkus may take a while to complete since the dog that played him made a lot of appearances as various dogs. Thor2000 15:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ** Dr. Parkson is from Tale of a Dog, Stephens Grocery from Good Bad Boys, Star Brand Flour from Rainy Days (lots of other ingredients as well), KWZ Radio is from The Pinch Singer, and Newmark's Pepper is from Better Movies. Exclamation points I didn't think it was right to continue this on MTW's page. My sense is that we want this wiki to be as accurate as possible, and that includes punctuation of the titles. The more things that are correct, the more impressive the wiki will be to readers. I could upload screenshots of opening title cards. Is that worth it, and where would they go? The talk pages? Rjh 04:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) * I think we can use both screen shots and feature the artwork of the title cards; maybe their own page under "Fun Stuff" listing them by short? Thor2000 16:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) * Okay, that idea makes sense. But uploading about 150 more pictures will have to wait; I want to get pictures for every short and character first. It also turns out that there is a hyphen between the "3" and the "Go" in "1-2-3-Go!" Rjh 05:09, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Deleting pages Thank you for deleting the no-longer needed Bill Henry page. Could you please delete the other pages marked for deletion? There are at http://ourgang.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion , and I have checked them all to make sure nothing links to them. Rjh 06:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) * Done and Done... Thor2000 14:26, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Rae Nell Just wanted to add to the Our Gang Wiki my grandmothers name is actually spelled Rae-Nell Laskey 00:40, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Jennifer * Thank you - I don't know if you're going to see this, but i'd love to have more info on your grandmother if possible. Thor2000 17:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Song-and-Dance Characters I noticed that four characters, like Jean A, are listed as "Dance Characters," while that category doesn't officially exist. Were they meant to be put in the "Song-and-Dance Characters" category? Rjh 04:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) * Yes Thor2000 17:37, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Bogus categories I see someone added some useless categories to "The Actors" and "Female Characters" pages. Is it better to undo the changes or manually remove the categories (it's fine if you do it). Rjh 03:04, March 17, 2012 (UTC) * I think I found both of them - just people who don't know what they're doing - Thor2000 15:40, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello! This wiki is awesome! It also seems to be getting a lot of visitors, so I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow! Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. If you are looking for some friendly help on making a custom skin or wordmark, refreshing your mainpage, or just adding great content, feel free to leave a message for me on my talk page, with "Wiki Assistance" in the subject line! Grace 00:25, October 27, 2012 (UTC) * There's a lot of things I could do better had I a personal computer and more understanding of how Wiki really works. I don't have Internet, and my personal computer is an older model so I only get two hours a day on a library computer to do a lot. I'm really hoping to eventually make this site "prettier" and "nicer" but it will take time. Thor2000 (talk) 16:29, October 29, 2012 (UTC) One of the best things you can do to get the ball rolling on user edits and keep the visitors coming is to Promote the wiki and make it eligible to appear on our Main Page. Additionally, you can browse our categorized Help Pages and customize the look and feel of the wiki. I would start with the Theme Designer to upload a skin background for "Our Gang" and reference the Color Page for more specific colors. The Contents page is a great reference to bookmark. Additionally, if you would like us to do anything specific, we are here to offer some assistance, especially when it comes to refreshing the Main Page. Please let us know! Finally, this wiki is great! Keep up the good work! Manny 19:08, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Picture Size Wny are you resizing some of the pictures at the top of the film pages? When I first started adding pictures for the shorts that didn't have them, I noticed that most of the pictures you had put in were 400 pixels wide, such as Two Too Young and Our Gang Follies of 1938. Therefore I made every image for the top of a film page 400 pixels wide. My opinion is that these should all be the same size. Some of your images were smaller and/or had different height/width ratios and wouldn't look good blown up, but the others can be made a size that's ideal for viewing. I think we should pick one width that is considered optimal and stick with it (and I prefer 400 pixels because I don't want to edit 150 pages to change one number on each.) Rjh (talk) 20:38, November 24, 2012 (UTC) * It's a case by case thing. Some of the pictures look very blurry when blown up; decreasing them makes them look better. Some of them when blown up take a lot of space when blown up. I'd be great to have all the images the same size, but sometimes I go by the quality of the images. Sidebar, I'm frequently having a hard time logging on to the site to catch up on editing and proofreading. If i'm absent or silent a while, It's not because I'm being distant, it means something in the computer I'm using won't let me log in. I'm still hoping to finish editing one of the Rascals film careers to match the rest of the site so it doesn't look stolen from another site. Thor2000 (talk) 16:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Jack Hanlon Thanks for what you did to the Jack Hanlon page. I've been meaning to do that, but just haven't had the time to. I'll add the death date for Jack Hanlon and a page for Bahama Oil. Yorky97 (talk) 00:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) No problem, I've had the e-mail about his passing in my Yahoo for over a year now. I felt it was time to finally do something with it. Thor2000 (talk) 15:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Little Rascals Movie Characters Previously "Our Gang One-Timers" was a separate category from "Under Five Shorts." If the actors from the Little Rascals movies are being put into both categories, then shouldn't all of the one-times from the regular series be also? (I have no desire to add that category to a hundred characters.) Also, it sounds strange to say "Number of Shorts: 1" when these weren't in any shorts, only the one full-length movie. Perhaps it would be better to replace the other categories for these actors and characters with "Little Rascal Movie Characters." Rjh (talk) 03:14, May 1, 2013 (UTC) * It's obviously been a while since I've done any major profiles so I obviously forgot several of the things I tried to establish for the site so yes, "Our Gang One-Timers" should be separate from "Under Five Shorts," however, since each short was technically a mini-movie and I prefer using the same established template for each character or actor (it's an OCD thing, I know), I'm using the next closest approximation, but yeah, in this case, the modern child actors for the film and anyone we might profile for the sequel should have a separate tag, "Little Rascal Movie Actors," instead of "characters" since we are dealing with established characters continued by modern actors. Thor2000 (talk) 15:32, May 1, 2013 (UTC) * I like all Little Rascals movie characters in MGM. They are old fashioned and I like them old fashioned. But wait, I absolutely do not get it, why would most Little Rascals videos feature School's Out? It's a bad episode. Not funny. Why would School's Out be in Little Rascals Funniest Episodes VHS if it's not a funny episode? I don't like School's Out because it features kids getting wrong answers in history class, it's the last day of school, & people blubberin' about Miss Crabtree's male crush. Teacher's Pet is better. I like it because it's the first day of school, Miss Crabtree drives a car that Jackie Cooper is riding on. Wheezer is riding in the back connected tire. Next, Miss Crabtree pulls out some dessert for a party at her school. Say, we shall make a game of Teacher's Pet VS. School's Out! that means. * It's probably a matter of opinion - I'm sure those videos are based on polls or word of mouth. Thor2000 (talk) 19:42, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Brekfast in "Bring Home the Turkey" The word on the note is spelled "brekfast", which is why it was misspelled in the quote. ThatOldGangofMine (talk) 01:16, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Patsy Mae Dates William, Hi, my name is Lila Ashear and I am seeking information regarding the source of the information regarding Patsy Dittemore (Baby Patsy May) and the date and location of death that is recorded on Our Gang Wiki. I do a great deal of biography contributions for IMDb and I cannot locate any source for this information other than this site and Boot Hll RIP. I contacted the local Smithfield, NC newspapers and they found nothing in their archives that would indicate they had an obituary. Ancestry lists the information but they point to the Boot Hll RIP site as a 'source'. When I asked Boot Hll, the owner indicated that Our Gang Wiki was his source. I think you can see I'm kind of going in circles here. I thought perhaps you could provide me that information? Perhaps someone knows what her married name was, despite that she apparently had gotten a divorce. I noted on Ancestry that a Patsy D. Dittemore, born 1934 married a Soritorius Economou in Los Angeles, CA in 1974. However, a search on Patsy D. Economou on Ancestry provides nothing. My frustration abounds. If you should have any source information for the entry, I would be very grateful to receive it. Any small thing would be welcomed! LuvsToResesrch (talk) 16:43, January 20, 2014 (UTC)Lila * Lila, at the top of the page, there's a Edit button. Clicking History gives you a list of all the edits to the page. That info was added July 1, 2013 by an unidentified user recorded as 173.2.36.18 who could be anyone from a relative (and we have had a few of them) to an unidentified news source or even just a spammer. Ancestry might be behind on updates or just not adjacent to the info. Sorry, but I couldn't be of more help. Thor2000 (talk) 18:50, January 20, 2014 (UTC) * You might want to "go outside the box" and compare Patricia/Pattys and the like to someone who matches her history. Being such a minor Rascal, that fact might not be in her obit plus she'd been buried under her married name. I hope that helps. Thor2000 (talk) 19:04, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Photo Hi, I'm not sure how I got here, but I am trying to get information on any Our Gang movies shot in New York City between 1925 and 1931. I have a still shot of several boys playing tug-o-war with a baseball bat. There are 2 boys in the near background, one of whom is supposed to be my father as well as a number of other slightly out of focus boys in the far background. Beyond them is what appears to be a 6 foot wooden fence similar to an old fort. I know "The Big Town" (1925) was supposed to have been filmed in NYC, but I was wondering if there were any later films also shot in NYC. My father, who was born in Oct, 1920, was never out of NY as a child so if this family legend is true there would have to have been other films as he and most of the other kids look to be in the 8 year old range. Is it possible that there were other "Our Gang" knock-offs at that time that were filmed in NY? Thanks for any help you can provide in resolving this family mystery. Bob Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters --Docsdos (talk) 20:19, April 3, 2014 (UTC) * Bob, I'm afraid none of the "Our Gang" shorts were filmed in New York, but there were so many duplicate series like Mickey McGuire that were around at the time. I'm afraid I'm so unfamiliar with them I don't know where they were filmed. Maybe it's one of those. On the other hand, the Trivia for "The Big Town" states, "The longshots of the Rascals roaming through New York City were actually performed by stand-ins, while the close-ups of the Rascals reacting to New York sights were filmed back in California." Maybe this is where your father comes in, but there's no way of really knowing. Thor2000 (talk) 01:37, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Lost Rascals I'm a little bit confused on what qualifies a Rascal as "lost". Is it someone whose whereabouts are unknown? If that's the case, then Harry Spear should be categorized under "Deceased Rascals", as his death has been confirmed. Furthermore, Dickie De Nuet is most certainly living. A recent clip of him was posted on YouTube not too long ago. I'll see if I can track it down.Mtw12055 (talk) 00:02, May 9, 2014 (UTC) In response to my previous comment, here is the clip of Dickie. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxBB-HzW8gI Mtw12055 (talk) 00:09, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ** A Lost Rascal is one whose whereabouts are unknown. If Harry Spears has been "confirmed" or otherwise, it should be mentioned/verified in the history to warrant he is now "deceased." As for Dickie, we can count him as both "Living" and "Lost" as we can't find any biographical data on him. Thor2000 (talk) 15:25, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Tiny Categories Check out this page: http://ourgang.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Mostpopularcategories/?limit=250&offset=0 There are 21 categories with one page and 12 with two. Do you think you can get rid of some of these, like you did for Direct-to-Video? Some of the year ones we may want to keep. Rjh (talk) 10:10, June 19, 2014 (UTC) * There are obviously some entries that go too far with extending the perimeters of the behind the scenes aspects of the Rascals. I just deleted three from Universal Pictures when the whole page isn't necessary. Indeed, some of the categories with one page have precedent while others are just reaching too far (especially since I'm sure there's Rascal characters and locations we haven't covered yet). I try to delete these pages that go way beyond the perimeters of the site, but I don't find them all. Help me keep aware of these? Here's some Categories that should have been run past me first: "Roles In Our Gang Shows" is limited to one short, needs to be dropped and these characters linked to the short; the category replaced with "Our Gang Characters." "Related Series" changed to "Our Gang Related Series" "Revivals" to "Our Gang Revivals." "Voice Talents" replaced with "Our Gang Actors" "Charley Chase Films" "Oliver Hardy Films" "Stan Laurel Films" dropped entirely but linked to the Our gang bios. Thor2000 (talk) 17:01, June 19, 2014 (UTC) *"Roles in Our Gang Shows" was suggested for all to see; see the talk page for "Sime and Neez Twins." I was pointing out the distinction between a regular Our Gang character and a role that an Our Gang character played. They aren't the same thing. You didn't respond, so I went with it. Actually, there are roles in that category from two films, "Clown Princes" and "Barnum & Ringling, Inc." There is a possibility of more, as the gang did shows in "The Big Show," "Better Movies," "Uncle Tom's Uncle," "Pay As You Exit," "The Big Premiere," and "Radio Bugs" among others. Those roles didn't get added when the first two films were because some of the roles are historical characters and some are established fictional characters, and some are unnamed, so it wasn't so clear how to categorize them. Also, you established the precedent of having a character category for characters from just one film with "Civil War Characters." The categories with just one page are *Blog posts *Copyright *Content *Pages with broken file links‏‎ *Male Actors *Little Rascals Revivals *Little Rascal Revivals‏ *The Boyfriends Shorts‏ *The Boyfriends Locations‏ *1946‏ *1948 *1979 *1994‎ *2014‏ *1994 Characters‎ *Merchandise Rjh (talk) 06:12, June 25, 2014 (UTC) *Roles in Our Gang Shows - I'm not sure how to put this one because they're basically additional names for the characters, but since as you reminded me, this tag would fit all the additional roles played in plays/shows. Since I prefer using "Our Gang" over "Little Rascals." what about just shortening it to "Our Gang Roles" *Blog posts, Copyright, Content , Pages with broken file links - I think these are part of the site. I'm not sure they're meant to be removed. ‏‎ *Male Actors - Should just be "Actors" *Little Rascals Revivals - should be moved to "Our Gang Revivals" *Little Rascal Revivals‏ - should be moved to "Our Gang Revivals" *The Boyfriends Shorts‏ - acceptable *The Boyfriends Locations‏ - acceptable *1946‏ - acceptable *1948 - acceptable *1979 - acceptable *1994‎ - acceptable *2014‏ - acceptable *1994 Characters‎ - Are these completely new characters?? *Merchandise - should be "Our Gang Merchandise" Thor2000 (talk) 14:13, June 25, 2014 (UTC) * I fixed some of these. There is only character listed for 1994. However, there are two pages for her: AJ Ferguson and A.J. Ferguson. One of them has the category 1994 Characters, but there are more characters from that movie that weren't part of the previous Our Gang history. One of the Ferguson pages should be deleted. (I would have said A. J. Ferguson, with a space after each period.) Rjh (talk) 23:51, June 25, 2014 (UTC) * I moved the bio from "AJ Ferguson" to "A.J. Ferguson" and turned the "AJ" into a redirect since I don't know if its linked to anything (if anything at all). Hopefully, we can gradually get more bios from the extended Our Gang movies from both 1994 and 2014. I'd like to start reviewing my descriptions of the shorts for more characters we've missed, but all my research is in storage. I just moved into an apartment and I haven't got everything out. Thor2000 (talk) 15:40, June 26, 2014 (UTC) MARIANNE EDWARDS DEATH Hi there. Does anyone have a source as to Marianne Edwards (Provencio) passing away in November, 2013? Mjkcartoon (talk) 23:41, July 22, 2014 (UTC) * Not yet Thor2000 (talk) 01:23, July 23, 2014 (UTC) * Bob Satterfield, who has kept in touch with several Rascals over the years, confirmed her passing. Mtw12055 (talk) 02:46, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Indenting responses to quotes I didn't start the practice of indenting a second quote when it was a response to a first quote, but found it clearer to recognize that two consecutive quotes were related when indented that way, and so continued it. If you want make all the quotes consistent with the way you changed how I wrote them, you probably have at least a hundred more edits to make taking into account both the character and film pages. Rjh (talk) 02:45, September 27, 2014 (UTC) * I'm not sure what's going on here to tell the truth. I don't mind either way, but on some of them, it looks like the second line "hangs" a bit lower out of sync with the rest of the page. Maybe its a thing with my laptop reading the page, or just something with the page. I'm not sure which one works better, but I'm getting used to the "br>" method on my Gilligan's Island page, but when it looks odd to me, I want to fix it, but I'm not going through "all" of them to change them, just where it looks off to me or if I'm editing something else entirely. Thor2000 (talk) 03:01, September 27, 2014 (UTC) A quick question Hello! I don't know if you guys would get upset by me asking this, but would any of you guys mind if I made another Wikia page that is very similar to this called The Little Rascals Wiki, that includes information about the films and thorough biographies of all the cast members. Would people get mad if I did do that? *What would you put there you couldn't include here? Thor2000 (talk) 00:36, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Sometimes, you guys put bios out there, using information based on the movies they appeared in. My forum wouldn't do that, it would be more like actual information about the kid's personal life and things like that. I know you guys still have pages like that. * I try to include that here, but its not easy to find unless we're contacted by relatives of the Rascals. I know a few of the bios have stuff like that, and I wish I could do it more often, but it's hard enough just finding details on their careers. Thor2000 (talk) 03:54, February 9, 2015 (UTC) * I think you're a bit confused, Muppetfan. You were probably looking at the character biographies, not the actor biographies. We almost always include both here. For instance, we have a page for both George McFarland (the actor) and Spanky McFarland (the character). Therefore, another Rascals wiki would be unnecessary. Hope that clears things up. Mtw12055 (talk) 17:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC) * http://ourgang.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Our_Gang_Characters * http://ourgang.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Actors Best Shorts Even though I just asked a question on the talk page, I have another question: What would you guys consider the best episodes of the Spanky, Alfalfa, Buckwheat, Darla, and Porky era? * I'd say it would be any of the pre-MGM episodes from the height of their success. Thor2000 (talk) 17:11, March 11, 2015 (UTC) * Any specific episodes? * In my Opinion: Bored Of Education Two Too Young Pay As You Exit Spooky Hooky Glove Taps Hearts Are Thumps Three Smart Boys Rushin' Ballet Roamin' Holiday Night 'N' Gales Fishy Tales Framing Youth The Pigskin Palooka Mail And Female Our Gang Follies Of 1938 Canned Fishing Bear Facts Three Men In A Tub Came The Brawn Feed 'Em And Weep The Awful Tooth Hide And Shriek Thor2000 (talk) 21:02, March 11, 2015 (UTC) * Alright, thanks. What two-reelers would you recommend? * I couldn't answer that since I'm not familiar with which shorts were two reelers Thor2000 (talk) 19:10, March 29, 2015 (UTC) * Two reelers are 20-minute short films so basically anything the Gang made from 1936 and before then. Graham McCracker Dear Thor2000, I am very happy to hear from you for a couple of reasons. First, of course, I am always pleased to communicate with fellow OUR GANG enthusiasts. Second, while I feel I can offer input here and there, I naturally prefer to run things by you rather than just mucking about in your Wiki (as you have seen, anything I’d add personally, you’d end having to reformat anyway). So, if you don’t mind, I’d rather just contribute any information I have by sending it directly to you. Is that okay? Anyhow, I somehow feel that Bobby Mallon’s role as Announcer Graham McCracker in 1929’s BOXING GLOVES should be noted in his bio. He is not merely watching the fight between Joe and Chubby, he after all is actually announcing it. (For your reference, the name and character of Graham McCracker is a send up of Graham McNamee (July 10, 1888 – May 9, 1942), a ubiquitous radio sportscaster during the 1920’s and 30’s. He was all over the place, broadcasting everything from baseball games, boxing matches, the Kentucky Derby, the DNC and even the return of Lucky Lindy from France. Also, Bobby’s singing as Graham McCracker of the 1924 hit “I WONDER WHAT’S BECOME OF SALLY?” (Vincent Youmans/Milton Ager) is making fun of McNamee’s penchant for singing on the radio as well (his original ambition was to be a singer). Wheezer’s reaction (“Oh, that’s terrible”) and the ensuing egging by the Chinese kid is obviously the writer’s disdain for McNamee himself rather than Bobby’s rendition, which is not really all that terrible.) A few other minor points with regard to Bobby’s bio: He never actually rode in Stymie’s taxi in FREE WHEELING. He was the kid who tries to stop the taxi by jumping in front of it and assuming the appropriate position before getting swatted onto the sidewalk (you have him listed as such on the FREE WHEELING page). Also, his last appearance was actually in BIRTHDAY BLUES. Thanks and regards, Mironovich (aka Rusty)Mironovich (talk) 07:16, April 17, 2015 (UTC) * Thanks for coming to me directly as I had no idea what Graham McCracker meant in his bio or how to format it correctly. I'm a big fan of the old comedy teams, Abbott & Costello, Laurel & Hardy, Three Stooges, Little Rascals, but I've obviously not seen every short or have an eidetic memory of facts. However, the format of the site is pretty easy to pick up once you get the hang of it as many others will tell you. The best way to do this is to get used to the site and realize how it works, such as character bios, actor bios, episodes and lists and deciding and knowing where things fit best. Instead of putting everything on Graham McCracker under trivia in his actor bio, I would have separated it by bits in the description for his character. I can do this for you and as you get used to how the site is formatted, things can get easier. ,br> I'm always hoping to meet more our Gang enthusiasts and I love meeting relatives of the Rascals themselves. Thor2000 (talk) 15:14, April 17, 2015 (UTC) * Thank you for your reply and notes. In seeing how you incorporated the info on Bobby Mallon/Graham McCracker I begin to understand your Wiki logic a bit better. The wealth of your information here is amazing! I’d like to try and add some of my favorite quotes here and there and perhaps the odd cultural reference (I’m a cultural history buff). Anything that I’m not sure about how to incorporate (or if it’s indeed worth incorporating), I’ll still naturally consult you first. I enjoy the old comedy teams as well. So much of what passes for comedy these days is "highly" amusing, but performers such as Abbott and Costello, Our Gang, Laurel and Hardy, and the 3 Stooges, actually makes you laugh out loud (even after all these years). That’s the big difference. Mironovich (talk) 09:22, April 18, 2015 (UTC) * Exactly!! That's what I've been saying for years! These early comedy teams are still as iconic as they were in the 20s, 30s and 40s. Do you think anyone will recall Jerry Seinfeld or Jeff Foxworthy in the 2050s? Let me know if you ever have any questions! Thor2000 (talk) 16:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Arbor Day Years from now the only recollection of today's comedians will be people wondering why they were so popular! By the way, I actually know the full lyrics of the musical number that George and Olive Brasno sang in Arbor Day (I saw that short so many times as a kid that it's engraved on my brain). I was going to add it to the quotes, but perhaps it's too much. I see that you have the first draft of the script on a separate page called "Arbor Day Presentation" which has lyrics that weren't used. Would it be better to put in at the bottom of that page? Also, I added Sherwood's Daffodil poem to the quotes on the Readin' and Writin' page as a quote. Would that also perhaps be better placed as a separate page in the Fun Stuff section and adding a link to it on the short's page? Thanks. Mironovich (talk) 09:08, April 20, 2015 (UTC) * I'm just wondering of that Daffodil poem is iconic enough to include. Maybe it's relevant as a quote on the short page, but I don't recall it long enough to warrant its own page. As far as the Brasno's ditty, I think I have it pretty close on the Arbor Day Presentation page except for the lyrics that get garbled. If you have the actual script to correct what I misheard from a DVD of the short, I'd be appreciative of the update. Thor2000 (talk) 15:06, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Filmography Thor, what do you think of having full filmography pages for the various Rascals? Mtw12055 (talk) 01:32, September 25, 2016 (UTC) * I think people can already find stuff like that on the IMDB. That's why I originally stuck to projects and films of note that stuck out or had co-stars of interest. I'm not exactly opposed to it, but I don't like repeating stuff already found elsewhere. It's your call if you want to deal with the hassle. Thor2000 (talk) 15:39, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Open Question I'm looking for some ideas to make the site look nicer. I think we can possibly include some info boxes on some of the actors and main characters pages, photo and galleries on the main characters. I also believe we have missed several real world locations that appeared in multiple shorts (if any). Thor2000 (talk) 21:58, October 12, 2019 (UTC)